Wishes of a Dead King
by SlumberingLeviathan
Summary: It started off with a passing glance, born from nothing but boredom. But with each look, he fell harder. Soon he wanted the him all of himself, to never let anyone else to see him, touch him, think of him. He was his possession.


Those golden eyes had stared back at him without fear nor hate.

Those eyes that so strongly reminded him of the woman that he had once loved more than anyone else.

Those bright golden eyes that once had their light extinguished due to the tightening of his hand around the child's neck.

Oh, he had known about the child coming back to life. He had known the moment the boy had entered the tower. In the beginning, he had only followed the boy's progress out of boredom and a slight hint of interest. This was after all, the child of the woman he had loved. While the rest of the world assumed he was 'hibernating', he was in fact remotely viewing the trials of Arlen's son.

He watched as Yuri lent him the Black March.

_He knew he would be able to ignite it._

He watched as the boy was betrayed by the girl that he had trusted the most.

_It was a lesson that was better learnt early._

He continued watching as the boy was taken by FUG.

_He had grown much stronger._

He continued watching the boy from where he sat on his throne. The more he watched the child named Baam, the more his feelings ran amok. When he had first started observing the boy, it was out of boredom. That boredom had slowly changed to intrigue and interest.

Interest in the untapped potential.

Interest in the mindset.

Interest in everything.

_He wanted it all._

But Zahard kept his distance, only ever watching him from his throne. He watched him laugh, smile, cry and bleed. He watched all of it from his untouchable throne. That didn't mean that the King did not interfere in the child's life. On the contrary, there were many days were he manipulated the sweet child's dreams. Replacing his nightmares with pleasurable ones. But never once did he physically intervene.

It wasn't until his younger data self no longer wanted to fight with the boy did he finally intervene in person. But seeing the irregular in person as compared to from a distance brought back feelings that he thought he had buried away thousands of years ago. Instead of talking to the child about his journey and instead of greeting him like he wanted to, he found himself reaching out towards the golden-eyed boy just as he had done so many years ago.

The neck that he had wrapped his hand around felt just as breakable as when he last grabbed it. Just as small and fragile.

_"He should be treasured."_

He didn't stop at just holding his neck, _"so slender"_, in a crushing grip.

"Son of Arlene. I can tell just from looking at your eyes. I don't know how you manage to come back to life. But fate is really toying with us. Son of the woman I loved more than anyone. I didn't think I would get to kill you again with my own two hands." Before he knew it, those words were spoken.

_"No, stop, these are not the words I wanted to say to him."_

The taunting did not stop there. No. Instead he continued, the words flowing out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Don't be too sad. I'm going to find everyone here and on the train, and everyone you have ever run into. Then once I have killed them all, I will send them to you. So rest in peace." By the end of the declaration, the desperation was all too evident in the boy's eyes, "They are even more beautiful than his mother's.", but there still was no hate directed at him.

_"Why do I feel so relieved that he does not feel such negative emotions towards me?"_

Even when his arm was erased from that dimension, thus allowing the child to escape, he did not feel annoyed. On the contrary, he was relieved.

Relieved that he was no longer hurting that beautiful child.

So relieved, yet at the same time he longed to be able to touch the slayer again. To feel the warmth of his skin and feel that strong, steady pulse under his crushing grip.

The rest of his data body was removed, courtesy of that meddling_ Koon Eduan_. Even when they were climbing the Tower together, Koon was always poking his nose into everything, especially if it was something that Zahard was interested in. That blue-haired menace always took pleasure in taking things away from his companions. This child however, was not something that the King ever will allow to be taken away from him. _**Never**_.

_Only he was allowed to see and touch that child._

Conflicting emotions raged within the King even if it was not visible from his outward appearance. Anger at being separated from the boy, anger at his companions for being allowed to be near him, anger at Eduan and finally kinder emotions directed to the boy.

_But they forget that their King is the most broken soul in the whole tower._

One does not live for eons and have their mentality stay intact, much less stable. Even more so if the being in question is able to control fate.

Zahard ensured that the image of the child's floating unconscious body was seared into his brain as he was slowly erased. The boy would end up in his arms one way or another. After all, that was where the child belonged.

_Only he was allowed to ruin that child._


End file.
